The Lost Warrior
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is an AU to The Lost Warrior. Serina is still alive.


_**The Lost Warrior**_

 **This is an AU to the episode The Lost Warrior. Serina is still alive.**

Apollo was about to shoot down a cylon fighter when the one behind him shot his viper. It hit part of Apollo's viper. Apollo cried in pain. He managed to shot down both cylon fighters before finding a planet to land on. When Apollo landed, he blacked out. A few minutes later, Apollo woke up. He felt pain pulse through his right thigh. He got out of his viper. He took his helmet of and put it in the viper. Then Puppis came.

LINE BREAK

When Apollo, Vella, and Puppis got to the house, Apollo groaned and collapsed in the chair.

"What is it?" Vella asked.

"My thigh. It hurts. I'll be fine." Apollo groaned.

"Let me see."

Vella looked at the wound on Apollo's thigh. There was a gash on Apollo's thigh.

"It's deep. I'll have to stop the bleeding. It'll hurt." Vella answered. Vella took a cloth and put it on the gash. Apollo hissed in pain. Vella managed to stop the bleeding. She bandaged the gash.

"Thanks." Apollo sighed.

LINE BREAK

Puppis had just left the house. Vella went to the fire place. Apollo got up and followed her.

"I thought you said the only guns here were numos." Apollo said.

"What different does it make? A gun is a gun. I hate them all. If it weren't for the lupis that come after the flock, I destroy every numo." Vella answered.

"Why?"

"My husband was killed by a gun like yours."

"I know how you feel. I was nearly killed by a gun like mine. I was near death. If I hadn't gotten shot, my wife would have been shot."

"I didn't know."

"It's ok."

LINE BREAK

Starbuck and Boomer were going to the vipers when Serina ran up to them.

"Where are you guys going?" Serina asked.

"To find Apollo." Starbuck answered.

"Good that means I won't be going alone."

"You can't go."

"He's my husband. I'm going. And you can't stop me."

Then the 3 went to the vipers. When they were in space they went to Apollo's last know coordinate.

"Let's see if there are any planets nearby." Starbuck said as he turned his scanner on. He saw a couple planets. "Guys, I think I know where he is. Just follow me." So they went down to the planet.

LINE BREAK

When Apollo shot the cylon, one of the men holding a numo shot him in the left arm. Apollo fell to the ground and cried in pain. Vella and Puppis ran to Apollo. Apollo put his hand on his wound. He laid on his side and gasped in pain.

"Apollo, sit up." Vella ordered. Apollo did when he took his hand off the wound, blood splattered onto the ground. "Oh no. We need to get him home quickly." Apollo put his right hand on the wound. Vella and Jason helped Apollo up. They got Apollo home as quick as they could. When they got in the house, Apollo sat down on a chair near the fire. Vella got what she needed. Puppis helped Apollo roll up his sleeve so that it was above the wound.

"Do you have anything for the pain?" Apollo gasped painfully.

"I'm sorry. We don't. This is going to hurt. I have to see if I can stop the bleeding and remove the bullet."

LINE BREAK

When the 3 landed, they tried to find Apollo's viper. They had flashlights. A few minutes later, Serina found Apollo's viper.

"Guys, I found it. He must be nearby." Serina said. Boomer and Starbuck went to Serina.

"I saw a house near here. He might be there." Boomer answered.

"Yeah. Let's hope he is." Starbuck sighed. SO they went to the house.

LINE BREAK

Apollo screamed in pain as Vella tried to remove the bullet.

"I can't remove it." Vella sighed sadly. "I'll bandage it up. Let's hope your friends get here." Apollo nodded. He was panting a lot. Sweat covered his forehead. Vella bandaged Apollo's arm. When she was done, she helped Apollo put a sling on. Then someone knocked on the door. Puppis went to open it. He saw Boomer, Starbuck, and Serina. Apollo looked and saw them.

"Serina? Starbuck? Boomer?" Apollo wondered. Serina ran to him. Starbuck and Boomer followed.

"Apollo, are you ok?" Serina asked.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?"

Apollo explained what happened. Serina sat down on Apollo's lap. When Apollo finished talking about what happened, he groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" Serina whispered.

"Just a bit cold. My arm hurts a bit." Apollo groaned.

"We should leave."

"Apollo needs some rest. He has been through a lot. He could easily pass out on the way home." Vella said.

"I do feel a bit tired." Apollo sighed.

"Ok. Do you have a blanket?" Serina asked.

"Sure. Why?" Vella replied.

"Apollo's cold and he's in shock."

Vella got a blanket and gave it to Serina. Serina covered herself and Apollo up. Apollo wrapped his right arm around Serina. Serina put her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep. Boomer and Starbuck slept on the floor. In the morning, Apollo woke up and smiled at Starbuck and Boomer. Then Serina woke up. She saw what he was looking and smiled.

"Hey, Starbuck, wake up." Apollo loudly said trying not to laugh. Starbuck was startled and kicked Boomer in the side. Boomer howled in pain.

"Starbuck." Boomer angrily shouted before kicked Starbuck in the head.

"Ow." Starbuck said. Apollo and Serina laughed. Then Vella and Puppis came out.

"What happened?" Puppis wondered.

"Oh, nothing. Starbuck decided to kick me in the side." Boomer explained. Vella made breakfast. They all ate breakfast. Apollo was a bit frustrated because he couldn't use his left hand.

"I wish I wasn't shot in my left arm. Now I can't really eat." Apollo sighed.

"For one, you need to calm down. Relax." Serina ordered. Apollo did. He managed to eat. When they were finished, Apollo went and got dressed. Serina helped him. They went to their vipers.

"Apollo, are you sure you're ok?" Boomer questioned.

"I'm fine for right now. We need to be quick though. I don't know how long I can stay conscious." Apollo panted. So they got in their vipers and left the planet. When they saw the Galactica, Apollo smiled. Then he groaned as pain pulsed through his arm.

"Apollo, are you ok?" Serina asked.

"I'm fine. My arm hurts a bit that's all." Apollo answered. When they got to the Galactica, Serina and Apollo went to life center. When they went in Dr. Salik was there with Cassiopeia.

"What happened?" Dr. Salik questioned.

"I was shot in the arm by a numo. I have a gash on my right thigh." Apollo explained as Serina helped him sit down on one of the beds. Dr. Salik helped Apollo take his shirt off. He looked at the wound.

"The bullets still there. The artery was hit. You'll need a blood transfusion." Dr. Salik said. Then he looked at the gash. "It's deep. You'll have to stay in bed for a few days."

Dr. Salik and Cassiopeia treated Apollo the best they could. When Dr. Salik removed the bullet, Apollo started bleeding again. Salik repaired the artery and then closed the wound. Then he treated Apollo's leg. Apollo groaned in pain. He felt tired and lied down on his side. Then Salik finished. He put a needle in Apollo's arm.

"Apollo, you need to stay very still." Salik ordered. Apollo nodded. Apollo had the blood transfusion. Serina stayed by Apollo's side. When it was over, Salik took the needle out. "You need to stay here for the rest of this time cycle. Then you can go to your quarters but you must stay in bed for the next secton."

"Ok." Apollo sighed. Then Boxey came in with Muffit. He went to Apollo's side. "Hey, Boxey. I've missed you. Did you do as you were told?"

"I got to sleep with the blue squadron." Boxey exclaimed.

"Good."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired. I'll be home tonight."

"Ok. Can I stay with you?"

"Ok."

Boxey sat on the bed and hugged Apollo. Apollo smiled and hugged back with only his right arm. Boxey, Apollo, and Serina talked for the next few hours. That night, Salik checked Apollo over.

"You're good to go to your quarters. You need to rest for the next few cycles." Salik explained.

"Ok. Thanks." Apollo answered. Serina helped Apollo get up. They went to their quarters. Serina helped Apollo get into bed. Apollo looked tired and was having a hard time staying awake.

"Go to sleep. You still look pale." Serina whispered. Apollo nodded and laid down. Apollo fell asleep quickly. Boxey came in a few seconds later.

"Is dad ok?" Boxey wondered.

"He's fine. Just tired. You'll get to spend the next few cycles with him. He'll like that." Serina explained.

"Why?"

"He needs to rest. He's recovering from his injuries. I have a job for you."

"What is it?"

"As a warrior you have to look out for each other. Your job is to keep your dad happy. It's a very important job."

"Ok."

Serina smiled and went to make dinner. About an hour later, Apollo woke up.

"Hey, Boxey." Apollo groaned.

"Hey, dad. Mom said that it's my job as a warrior to keep you happy." Boxey replied.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Do you want to play Pyramids?"

"Ok. You'll have to get Starbuck in here. He'll be upset if he finds out that we didn't invite him."

"Ok."

So Boxey when to get Starbuck and the game. When they got back into Apollo's room, Apollo was resting.

"How are you, buddy?" Starbuck asked.

"Better." Apollo answered.

"Let's play." Boxey said impatiently. Starbuck and Apollo smiled.

"Ok."

So they played. They used candy instead of cubits. Starbuck was worried about what to do. He took a piece of candy and tried to eat it.

"You're eating your bet, Starbuck." Apollo laughed. Boxey laughed too.

"He did that when we were playing yesterday." Boxey said. Boxey won the first game. When they had finished, Serina came in with Apollo's dinner.

"Starbuck, can you take Boxey out. His dinner is on the table." Serina asked.

"Ok." Starbuck replied. So they left. Serina sat down on the bed next to Apollo and gave him the plate.

"You need to eat. If you don't you won't be able to get out of bed in a few days." Serina sighed.

"Can I just get some sleep? I'm exhausted." Apollo croaked.

"After you eat."

"I'll eat later."

"You're as bad as Boxey."

"Fine."

So Apollo ate. Serina went around cleaning the room. When Apollo finished eating, he laid down and went to sleep. Serina took his dishes and left. She cleaned all the dishes, got Boxey's clothes out, put Boxey in bed, and went to get ready for bed. When she was ready for bed, she climbed into bed next to Apollo and went to sleep. For the next few days, Apollo recovered. Salik was checking Apollo over when Adama came in. Salik was pressing near the wound on Apollo's right thigh.

"Does that hurt?" Salik questioned.

"Just a bit." Apollo grumbled. Salik sighed and then went to his bag. He got some bandages and wrapped the wound up.

"How is he?" Adama wondered.

"He's fine. He'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow but he can't leave his quarters." Salik explained. Then he left. Adama sat down in a chair next to Apollo.

"How do you feel?" Adama asked.

"A bit sore but I'm fine." Apollo replied quietly.

"You look a bit tired."

"Salik said that I would look like this for a few cycles. He also said that I would feel a bit tired."

"I'm glad you're safe. I've already lost Zac and Ila. I can't lose you too."

"I know."

Apollo continued to recover. He eventually was able to get back to work. He was happy when he came home from patrols to see Boxey and Serina.

TBC


End file.
